Gingka's Past
by peytoneli
Summary: A story written in the time where Hakoma village is still popualted and Gingka's Father is alive, I hope you enjoy my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Gingka's Past

Chapter 1: Gingka's Friend

_AN: all right, first things first. This is my first fanfic, and I've never written before, so go easy on me this first time. Second, this is in a time before Gingka's dad "supposedly" died, but I'm giving Gingka Pegasus anyway. His dad's bey is unknown at this point. Last of all, I do not own Beyblade anime, toys, or characters. All I own are my OC's. For now…_

The boy woke up, tired as always, and looked up at the ceiling. He was tired of the same old routine. Not that he hated beyblade of course. That part he loved. The rest was just, well, blech. He decided that he was going to mix it up today. It was after all, the day of the Beyblade village Championship.

He got up, went to the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. He saw nothing abnormal. To him it looked like an average redhead. To everyone else it looked like the face of a village champion, five years running. Big blue eyes, a nose with a piece of tape across it (for fashion, his nose never broke), and a smile so big it melted the girl's hearts. And then there was his appetite. He was a growing boy, but no one in the village could surpass his ability to eat. He was a bottomless pit. He decided to try and do something he had never tried to do, actually try to brush his hair. It was a complete failure. It looked as if there was a red porcupine on his head. He then went over to his dresser and put on his new garb, a blue suit with a red bandana and white scarf. The bandana had half of a picture of Pegasus, his bey, on it, and the scarf always seemed to be floating in the wind.

He then proceeded to walk outside. People outside seemed to be shocked, whispering, "What happened to his pajamas?" and, "Why's he up so early?" The people of Hakoma Village had grown used to seeing Gingka Hagane walk outside in his pajamas, sleepy at 10:30 in the morning. It was 7:00. A.M. He walked over to his best friend's house, which looked just like all the other houses. White walls, a thatched roof and a wooden door. He gathered his breath and screamed loudly at the door, "Harun! Wake up! Time to practice!" He was answered with a door in the face. But he didn't care. He was with his best friend. Harun was just as old as Gingka, but looked a lot older. He had blue/silver hair and had big muscles. His face revealed nothing. His small, beady, gray eyes looked hardened, burdened even. His nose was set and on that rare occasion when he smiled, he had cheek dimples. Even though he was only 12, he looked 16. "Harun!" The redhead exclaimed. "Gingka!" the other said.

They ran around to the back of Harun's house and proceeded to get out their launchers. Harun's backyard was like any other typical bey lover's backyard. There was a basin for washing, holders for beys and a bowl-shaped stadium for battling. The red haired boy, Gingka, held out his bey, Storm Pegasus, proudly. The bey was short, with a blue ring around the outside, and a red bolt in the middle. This bey was the chosen bey, and for good reason. It was the bey destined to defeat the evil L-Drago, and it's owner. But Gingka had no idea of that, and used it like a normal bey. It was an attack type and had been known to knock opponents out of the ring in one hit.

The other boy, Harun, held out his bey, Flame Kicker, just as proudly. It was a balance type, and was all together well rounded. It had what looked like small metal eagle's wings wrapped around the outside, and a purple bolt in the middle.

They both put their proper beys in their respectful launchers, Gingka's blue and Harun's red, and started the countdown.

"3!" Gingka exclaimed, gripping his handle tightly.

"2!" Harun said, just as loudly and ready to roll.

"1!" They both yelled.

"Let it rip!" With that, both boys pulled on the string attached to their launchers and their beys flew out into the stadium, spinning rapidly. The beys headed straight towards each other and collided with a loud CLANG! They bounced backwards and started to circle the stadium opposite from the other bey.

"I've got you today, Gingka!" the silver haired boy exclaimed. His bey had always lost to Pegasus, and every day after the loss, he would send Gingka away and train until the next battle. He had gained talent, Gingka would give him that. He was not one to accept defeat though, as his blader spirit was like a wild mustang. Untamed. Dangerous. Powerful. As his father always said, "It's not the strength of the blader, son. It's the size of their blader spirit.

Pegasus gathered speed and went into a full head-on charge towards Kicker. The balance type blocked the other bey's attack, but barely. He was almost knocked out of the stadium, which would mean a loss.

But now it was Kicker's turn. The bey started to circle Pegasus and hit him rapidly from every side. Pegasus started to lose speed to the point that he almost stopped, which would also result in a loss. Pegasus fought back and started to circle with it's opponent starting to gain back momentum.

Once Pegasus completely caught up with Kicker, he started throwing attacks from behind, slowing it's opponent down. He dropped back and charged straight into the air, Gingka screaming the whole time, "Pegasus Starblast Attack!"

The bey stopped in mid-air, and then started to fall straight towards Kicker, gaining speed the whole time, until the bey was glowing blue. Pegasus slammed straight into the top of the other bey, sending Kicker flying out of the stadium.

Gingka, not surprisingly, had won again.

Harun bended down, picked up his bey, and put it in its holder. "Good battle, Gingka. You're getting more height on Starblast Attack." The silver-haired boy said, and Gingka replied with a shrug.

"Let's get something to eat." The redhead said.


	2. Chapter 2

Gingka's Past

Chapter 2: Preliminary Round

_AN: I'm introducing Gingka's dad in this chapter which I, unfortunately, do not own, and I'm also introducing Harun's old rival, along with a few other random names. Don't know if Harun's rival will appear in any other chapters so hang tight._

Gingka and Harun ran from the latter's backyard and out into the woods, looking for Gingka's father. They eventually found him repeatedly launching his bey into a thick tree, evidently trying to knock it down. They settled down in a bush to watch the show. After more than a few launches, the tree fell, Gingka's dad yelling, "Timber by Beyblade!"

At that point Gingka decided that it was time to let his dad know they were there. He jumped out of the bush, Harun following close behind, screaming, "BOO!" Gingka's father didn't have a chance. He jumped fiercely, hitting his head on the branch above, and then falling onto the fallen tree.

"Hey dad!" Gingka said playfully. "You're still planning on entering the tournament this year right? Because, you know, I want some challenge this year." To which Harun frowned.

"Guess I wasn't enough challenge for the champion last year, right Gingka?

Gingka replied with a guilty look, "Sorry Harun, you almost beat me last year."

"No I didn't Gingka, don't lie."

"Alright boys, that's enough." Gingka's father said in a stern voice. "And to answer your question Gingka, yes I will be joining this year. I think 5 Championships in a row is enough."

"Good dad. Thanks!" With that, Gingka and Harun left to go to the biggest building in town, the Stadium. It was almost 3 times as big as the other houses, and for good reason, it housed the largest bey stadium in Hakoma Village. It was single decked, enough for the whole Village to watch. Gingka and Harun walked through the doors to the registration desk, which was basically a clipboard with a sheet of paper on it that said, REGISTER HERE. Gingka and Harun signed their names, among many others, and walked into the stadium.

It was already jam packed with bladers from all over Hakoma Village, young and old, new and experienced, from brunettes, to full out porcupine redheads. Like Gingka. Branching out from the big stadium, there were lots of smaller stadiums, so the tournament could be finished in one day. Gingka walked to one of the smaller stadiums, and almost immediately had an opponent opposite him. They both had their launchers out, ready to let it rip, when the announcers voice came on over the intercom.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" the voice said. "Please let these bladers make their way to the stadiums for the preliminary round. Harun Tategoya, Madi Sorum, Jango Dalon, and Tsuna Hiakru…"

Gingka didn't hear a single name after Harun's.

Harun's face turned so red, you'd have to be an idiot not to see that he was angry.

"ME! IN THE PRELIMINARY ROUND? WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THE TOUNRAMENT MANAGER THINKING?

Being in the Preliminary Round wasn't exactly a great honor. It means you didn't do well enough at the last tournament to get in automatically. You had to fight your way in.

Harun reluctantly walked up to the stadiums, along with several others, to begin battling. The announcer then began to call out the matchups. Harun ended up with the worst blader in the Village, Mari Sune, as his partner.

Harun got out his bey and launcher so fast you could barely see it, and Mari just took her time.

"Any day now rookie!" Harun screamed. Mari looked offended but scared so she got the rest of her blader stuff out quickly. Harun started the countdown.

"3!" Harun said.

"2!" Mari screamed.

"1!" They both said in their respectful tone.

"Let it Rip!" The bey's flew toward each other, Harun's Kicker spinning rapidly, Mari's barely able to stand up. All Kicker had to do was touch Mari's bey, Cyber Dork, to stop it.

Harun's next opponent, Jango Dalon, was decent, but not good enough, he suffered the same fate as Mari.

Harun's last opponent in the Preliminary Round was Tsuna Hiakru, the best besides Harun in the Preliminaries.

"Harun, I may have lost to you in the 2nd round last year, but I'll beat you in the Preliminaries this year!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"I don't think so Tsuna." Harun said, getting out his launcher.

Tsuna got out his bey, Silver Striker, (sounding just like it looks), and loaded it into his launcher.

Harun did the same with Kicker and they started the countdown.

"3!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"2!" Harun creamed just as loudly.

"1!" They yelled simultaneously.

"Let it Rip!" The beys flew towards each other and collided in a furious clash, sparks a flying. Striker was the first to pull back and the chase began, Kicker chasing Striker round and round the huge stadium. Tsuna knew that Kicker was the faster bey, and that his opponent would eventually catch up, so he decided to turn around and fight now.

Harun wasn't expecting this move, and the hit caught him off guard. He was moved to the edge of the stadium. But caught his balance and moved back into the battle. Already countering Striker with fierce attacks from every side.

Tsuna however was expecting this move, and met his attacks with equally powerful counterattacks. They were soon locked in a fierce collision, and if either pulled out, the other would get the upper hand. Harun knew his bey was running out of speed, but he also knew that if he could hold on for a little bit longer, he would win the battle, and that was a risk he was willing to take.

Tsuna withdrew his bey knowing that it could take no more, but opening up for stronger attacks from Kicker. Harun took the opening and put the rest of his power into a final attack. He charged head-on towards Striker, who was already running out of stamina and knocked him out of the huge stadium.

Tsuna was shocked. He had spent the last year training for revenge against Harun, but it seemed like he had beat him easily. He bent down picked up his bey and bid farewell to Harun. He had had enough defeat for one day.

Harun walked back to the stands with Gingka while talking. "Gingka, I almost lost to that guy. He's definitely gotten stronger. I almost had to use my special move."

Gingka shrugged, and kept walking, until he paused.

"Wait SPECIAL MOVE!"


	3. Chapter 3

Gingka's Past

Chapter 3: Harun's Special Move

AN: When I started this story, I intended it to be an action. Period. Now I'm thinking about giving Gingka a crush. : D Maybe even a girlfriend. :/

Harun already has a crush and I'm introducing her this chapter.

"Since when in the heck did you create a special move?" Gingka asked, truthfully interested and curious. "And why haven't you used it against me?"

Harun replied truthfully. "I don't know. Maybe I wanted to surprise you in the Finals."

"Well too late for that, huh? Truth slipped out." In truth, Gingka was glad that Harun had told him. He might have been off guard when they battled if he wasn't expecting a special move.

The announcer came on over the Intercom. "Ladies and Gentleman, the list has grown long enough to were we can either have another preliminary round…" Harun almost had to go up there and punch the announcer in the face after that, "Have more than one battle go on at once… "Gingka definitely didn't like that one. He was a one thing at a time kind of guy. If he went out there while other people were battling, he would get distracted. "Or we can have the tournament stretched out over multiple days. Please vote next to where you registered. Bladers only voting please." The announcer went off the air and Bladers flocked to the voting sheet.

Gingka had Harun both voted to have the tournament stretch out over a couple of days mostly because it would give them time to train for their opponent. Most of the bladers thought the same way Gingka and Harun did, and the tournament was agreed to be stretched out over a few days.

The First Round was agreed to be held in a couple of hours, and all the bladers went to train, eat, or do both. Like Gingka always said, "Why have one when you can have both?"

Gingka and Harun walked together back to the redhead's house. They got out the grill in Gingka's backyard, and they cooked Gingka a triple beef burger. Much to his dismay, Harun got to have half of it, so it was a 1½ beef burger for Gingka.

Once Gingka was full they decided to go back to the stadium to see who their respectful opponents would be.

Gingka was stuck with Zeno Papparali, a decent blader, good enough to escape the Preliminaries, but he was the worst blader in the First Round.

Harun was paired with his crush, unfortunately. His crush's name was Rose Atanari. She had the most beautiful brown hair, with sparkling brown eyes to match. Her skin was lightly tanned, and she wore mostly shorts and tank tops, except when she was battling. She then had a whole outfit that was perfectly suited for letting it rip. Gingka felt sorry for Harun. He would probably go easy on the girl, maybe even let her win. Neither of the boys knew that she was one of the best lady bladers in the Village.

"Hey Harun!" Rose yelled. "Good luck in the battle today. I hope I don't beat you too badly!" She then held up a V-sign and skipped off. Harun was still in La-la land, so Gingka slapped him. That woke him up. "WHAT, WHERE!" Harun exclaimed before remembering where he was. "Hey Gingka, did you just see Rose come over here?" Gingka face-palmed himself, then walked off to find Zeno to wish him good luck.

Rose walked away smiling, thinking, "He's such a sweet boy. So quiet around me though…"

After Gingka wished Zeno good luck he took a backseat to watch the First Round begin.

He watched some random battles, a familiar face here, an odd face there, and you get the idea. When it was time for Harun and Rose's battle, Gingka sat forward in his chair and screamed "C'MON HARUN! GO GET HER!"

Harun walked out of the locker room pretty darn nervous. Of all the things he knew about Rose, her blading skills were not one of them. He knew nothing about her bey, her skills, even special moves. He would just have to go out there, hope he doesn't freeze up, and battle hard.

Rose walked up to the stadium confidently, knowing her opponent like the back of her hand. She had gone early to the matchups, and then studied her opponent's bey and skill thoroughly. He was a tough opponent, she knew, but she also believed in her skills, and her bey, Color Peacock. She could beat any opponent if she tried hard enough.

They both got in their ready stance, the crowd silent until the announcer getting things started, "Are you ready? Then let's go! 3!" the announcer said.

"2!" The crowd screamed, Harun with his bey ready.

"1!" The battlers yelled, Rose with Peacock at the ready.

"Let it Rip!" Everyone screamed, while the beys flew towards each other starting off with a huge crash.

Rose started with the upper hand, as Harun was trying to go a little bit easy on her. Peacock danced around Kicker, throwing attacks from one direction or the other, impossible to tell where the next one would come from.

Harun realized quickly that if he was going to advance beyond the First Round, he would need to fight with all his strength here. He spun out of one of Peacocks attacks and took it as a chance to run. Kicker was the faster of the two beys, and it outran Peacock easily. Soon he was behind her, and started throwing attacks from behind, his usual strategy. Rose knew this strategy, but her bey was too much slower than Kicker to run out of his attacks. She tried turning around to attack and the two beys collided fiercely. Both giving it their all.

Rose figured it was her turn, and decided to use one of her special moves. She pulled out of the collision, went to the center of the huge bowl and started to charge energy.

Harun saw this as a chance and charged straight for her. Peacock danced nimbly out of the way, though, dodging for energy's sake.

Kicker kept charging, but it made no difference. Peacock eventually stored enough energy and initiated her special move.

"Peacock, Feather Dance!" Peacock changed from her regular form, a colorful bey, into one with the same colors, but more ready for attack, with long spikes sticking out of the fusion wheel.

Kicker had just finished a charge, and was turning around, when he was met at his most vulnerable, nearly knocking him out of the stadium. Causing no damage to Peacock at all. He had escaped her first special move, but know he figured it was his turn, before he ran out of spin power. He gathered all his reserve energy, and Kicker started to glow orange.

"Kicker, Flame Charge!" Kicker started moving so fast, that Rose couldn't see the bey at all, and Kicker started attacking, moving like a silent shadow, glowing bright orange. Peacock began to slow down drastically from Kicker's attacks until she had had enough. She tried to use her 2nd special move, but Kicker was hitting her so fast, she had no time to gather energy for her second finishing move. Kicker reared back, and headed full speed straight into Peacock, and sent the bey flying out of the stadium.

Harun had won his first match.

The crowd exploded in cheering, mostly because that was the most epic battle yet. Rose bent down to pick up her bey, when she realized it wasn't there, she looked to her side and saw Harun, holding her bey. He let it fall into her hands and winked at her. Rose smiled and kissed Harun on the cheek, then whispered, "Good battle Harun." She then walked away, leaving Harun stunned, having no idea what just happened.

Gingka came out to the stadium and tried to give Harun a high five, but he was still paralyzed from the kiss so he slapped him again.

"WHAT, WHERE!" he said before realizing that Rose had kissed him. He blushed enormously before giving Gingka the deserved high five.

Gingka just smiled.

_AN: I've decided that I will wait on the Gingka crush thing, maybe after the second round day._


	4. Chapter 4

Gingka's Past

Chapter 4: Gingka's First Round

_AN: This chapter is dedicated to JuniperGentle, who was kind enough to give me my first review ever, :D, and give me some kind advice, which I have taken. I hope you're reading Juniper. I've got a fierce opponent waiting for Gingka this round, and I hope Gingka can win. I don't own Beyblade, original, metal, or any of its affiliates. Nor do I own the alphabet, The Internet, or a cell phone. Have fun! : D_

After Gingka sat Harun down in his seat, He headed back out to the stadium for his battle with Zeno, when he noticed something strange about his opponent. He didn't have his bey with him.

Gingka knew that every blader worth his weight in gold always had his bey with him, and Zeno had made it past the Preliminaries, so just what was with this guy? Gingka figured he would live in the now, and deal with that problem when it arose.

"Now, Ladies and Gentleman, I would like to introduce last year's Village Champion, 5 years reigning, GINGKA HAGANE!" The announcer said, over the intercom. He only ever came out to announce the battle in the semifinals and finals.

"And his opponent will be…" The announcer paused for a second, and then continued "Uh, slight change of plans folks. It seems that Zeno Papparali has bought a blader to take his place! So, introducing for the first time, Singun Tano!"

Gingka gulped. He had battled him before, and he was no pushover. He was a fierce blader, and it took all his blader's skill and spirit to win. He had black hair that swept over his face, and gray eves, like he was blind. But he saw everything. He wore black clothes, black shoes; you could say he was goth. But he was strong. His bey, E Rayna, was fierce, and owned more than one special move. It was a black bey, go figure, and tiny bumps protruded from the guy's bey. If he made it through this battle, the others would probably seem easy.

Singun jumped from nowhere, somersaulting on the way, and landed on his side of the stadium, bey already at the ready. Gingka fumbled with his bey, but got it ready in time for the countdown.

"3!" Gingka started.

"2!" Singun replied.

"1!" Everyone yelled.

"Let it Rip!" Rayna spun fiercely towards Pegasus, and started with the upper hand, pushing the blue bey towards the edge of the stadium. Pegasus escaped by running towards the side, followed quickly by Rayna.

It was a race, seeing who would reach the other first. And even though Pegasus was the faster one, Rayna always seemed to be able to catch up. Gingka realized it was the bumps; they were pushing the wind out of the way so it gave Rayna little boosts of speed. Gingka turned his bey around and came at Rayna with lightning fast speed. Rayna was smashed head-on into, and lost quite a bit of speed. Pegasus turned back around and ran. Ran like the wind. Rayna, slower than it was before, followed the winged horse.

Singun moved his bey to the edge of the stadium and jumped out of the stadium, flying high into the air. Gingka did the same, and soon they were flying side by side, and whoever fell first would suffer serious damage from the other bey. Rayna's bumps were pushing wind out of the way, creating more room for flying, while Pegasus was relying on purely speed. Both beys kept flying higher until one stopped.

It was Pegasus.

Pegasus started to fall shortly before Rayna did, and soon Rayna was on top of Pegasus, just grinding into his fusion wheel, slowing him down dramatically. Gingka could think of only one way to get to the ground, without suffering anymore of Rayna's attacks.

"Pegasus, Starblast Attack!" Singun was truly not expecting this, as Pegasus was below Rayna, but just a nanosecond later, Pegasus started to break away from Rayna, to the point where he could land and move out of the way before Rayna landed.

He did so, and when Rayna landed, Pegasus slammed into him, thrusting him back a couple of inches, before the blue bey pulled back and slammed into it's opponent again.

Singun cursed under his breath. He decided he was tired of this meaningless battle and used one of his Special Moves, thinking that would be able to finish his opponent off. "Rayna, Darkness Oversight." He said unemotionally. His bey started to shake rapidly and finally, he disappeared in a sphere of dark purple light. Pegasus was sucked into the light, and suddenly, Gingka couldn't see his bey. A few seconds later, Pegasus was thrust out of the sphere, almost ½ of it's spin strength, gone. Spinning but not as good as before. The Purple light disappeared, and there was Rayna, seemingly fine. But on closer inspection, Rayna was spinning just as slowly as Pegasus.

It was anyone's match again, just when Gingka thought he had the upper hand.

They started to circle around the stadium, waiting for the other to attack. When Singun realized that if no one attacked, he would lose. Lose. It wasn't a word in his dictionary anymore. Especially when he was battling for his cousin. He started to gather energy, still circling Pegasus. But before he could gather enough energy for his strongest Special Move, Pegasus came barreling towards him, aiming to finish in one move, Singun risked it, and activated his special move, even though he didn't have enough energy. "Rayna! Darkness Overdrive!" He yelled. With that, Rayna started to glow dark purple, Pegasus still screaming towards him.

Then they collided. Pegasus crashed into him, all right, but he bounced back like nothing happened.

"So that's the Special Move he was talking about last time." Gingka said.

Gingka decided to pull back and attack again, harder this time; maybe he would get through his Darkness Overdrive.

While Gingka was thinking, Rayna gained speed, as a result of Overdrive finally kicking in. Pegasus pulled back, like Gingka ordered, and started to speed towards Rayna once again. And a second before Pegasus arrived…

Overdrive faltered. The Special Move ran out of energy and left Rayna completely vulnerable, without time to dodge Pegasus' strong attack. Pegasus slammed straight into Rayna, sending it to the edge of the stadium barely spinning.

Singun lost any control over his bey, because it was moving too slowly to do anything.

Pegasus just pulled back as the rest unfolded. Rayna started to fall towards the center of the stadium, head over heels, and stopped falling in the center of the stadium, where it just… stopped.

Everything was silent for a moment, then the crowd exploded, screaming his name, but Gingka just motioned the crowd for silence. "Singun Tano, I commend you on your ability to battle. I had fun." Gingka said, smiling the whole time. He put out a hand, and Singun just stood there for a minute, before apprehensively shaking it. Gingka motioned the crowd to continue, and then they started screaming.

He left Singun to go back to his cousin, and Gingka went back to Harun, who weirdly wasn't in his seat. Gingka started to search for Harun, before he heard his voice at the far entrance, "Gingka! Over here!" He ran toward his friend who had someone at his side, looking strangely like Harun's…

"Gingka I would like you to meet my brother, Hyoma."

_AN: Readers that I do not have, I hope you enjoy the including of Hyoma into my Fanfic, until next time, peytoneli out._


	5. Chapter 5

Gingka's Past

Chapter 5: Gingka Meets Hyoma

Gingka was honestly surprised that Harun had a brother. They looked a little alike, they had the same hair, the same hardened look in their eyes, but that was where the differences stopped. Hyoma had small, blue eyes, and looked a lot more energetic and less burdened. He was a year older than Harun, and he wore striped jackets and hiker boots. "Hello…" Hyoma paused, then whispered to Harun, "A little help here, bro?"

Harun whispered back, "Gingka, Gingka Hagane."

"Gingka!" Hyoma finished. "So glad to finally meet you."

"Skip it. You just had to ask Harun for my name, so you obviously have never heard of me before. Now, what is your bey?" Gingka said, getting the point quick.

"Well, my bey is Rock Aries, and it's a…"

Gingka already had his bey and launcher out. "Pegasus is glad to meet you. Now let's battle." Once again, getting to the point quick.

"Where?" Hyoma said, making Gingka curse under his breath.

He replied, "Both of us have already battled our first round battle, so we can go back to your house, right Harun?

Harun nodded his reply. "Alright, Hyoma, let's head back to Harun's house so we can battle." Hyoma agreed with a nod, and they were off to Harun's house.

Gingka got there first, no surprise, as he had ran ahead of the others. Once Harun and Hyoma were there, Harun sat down on the steps into his house and watched what was about to unfold. Harun knew that Gingka's way of getting to know people was to battle with them, so he always had to have a battle with a person he had just met. Hyoma didn't know this however, and he was actually surprised at how straightforward Gingka seemed to him. Harun had told him about Gingka, he had just forgotten the boy's name. He remembered the personality though, and this wasn't the guy Harun had told him about in his letters.

Gingka was interested in the newcomer. Ready to see how Rock Aries would work against his Pegasus. He got his bey out slower this time, seeing how Hyoma would react. Hyoma got out his bey as normal, unfazed by Gingka's stares. Hyoma started the countdown. "3!"

Gingka followed suit, anxious to start. "2!"

Harun figured he'd join in, and yelled, "1!" which got him hateful stares.

"Let it Rip!" Both beys, jumpstarted by their launchers, spun fiercely towards one another, and the battle began.

Pegasus started with the upper hand, throwing attacks from one side or the other. Aries was a defense type though, and most of the blue bey's attacks only got through halfway.

"How do you like my bey Gingka? Here, give me your best shot." Hyoma ordered his bey to stop in it's tracks, and Gingka, confused by this choice, saw it as an opportunity anyway and pulled back to get max speed. When Pegasus started his charge, Aries still hadn't moved. _Oh well. _Gingka thought. If he wasn't going to dodge, he would get blown out of the stadium. Not his problem.

Pegasus rammed straight into Aries. Then Pegasus rolled around Aries, and Hyoma's bey had suffered no damage. Gingka was completely perplexed by this, because if past fights served, Aries should have been knocked completely out of the stadium. He looked closer at Hyoma's bey, and discovered a three-pronged disk underneath the fusion wheel, protruding slightly outside the rest of the bey. It seemed to be free spinning and… That was when Gingka realized what had happened. He had hooked on to the wheel underneath and that had spun him around.

"I see you've seen all of my bey know, eh?" Hyoma said. Gingka cursed under his breath for not seeing it sooner. If he had, he could've finished it sooner.

Now Harun was interested. It was turning out to be a battle of wits, not strength. Harun liked these battles.

Gingka decided to try another strategy, he pulled back again, hoping to swing around the bey, go up into sky and use Starblast Attack. He started to barrel towards Aries, hoping that he would spin around him, giving him more speed, but Aries went straight for Pegasus, stopping the blue bey in it's tracks. Pegasus was losing more speed than the defense type, so Gingka pulled his bey back and ordered it to run. Aries, slow defense type that it was, couldn't keep up with Pegasus, and the blue bey speeded away. Soon Gingka's bey had completely lapped his opponent's, and he started throwing attacks from behind again.

Hyoma knew. Hyoma knew almost everything there was to know about a bey battle, and he was still having a hard time battling this redhead. It wasn't like he was cheating or anything, but his attacks were just so strong. It was a good thing Aries was a defense type, otherwise he would've been blown away.

Gingka was having a hard time with this stinking defense type. It was the type that he had the most trouble with, mostly because they blocked attacks better than any other bey type. And this particular defense type was stronger than the others he'd faced. Gingka could honestly not think of a strategy. He was putty in Hyoma's hands. And Hyoma planned to use that.

Aries pulled back seemingly trying to run from Pegasus, but then he turned back around and caught Gingka by surprise. He pushed Pegasus to the edge of the stadium, then turned around and started to circle the stadium. He was just toying with Gingka now. Trying to give him some chance to win, because he liked challenges.

Gingka was tired of this man's toying around with him, and decided to just go for the straight charge up the wall. "Pegasus, Starblast Attack!" Pegasus screamed up the side of the stadium, then flew high into the air. Once he reached the point at which he could go no further, he fell. He fell while gaining speed, to the point that the bey was turning blue.

"So this is Pegasus' true power…" Hyoma thought to himself. Hyoma already had the answer to his problems though.

Pegasus was 10 feet away from the ground when Aries moved out of the way. Gingka, having gone through this numerous times, slamming into the ground and whatnot, turned his bey horizontal again.

The second Pegasus hit the ground though, Aries slammed into him. Hard. Gingka had never seen such power from a defense type. He was surprised, angry, and curious all at once. And while he was all of those feelings, Pegasus was sent flying out of the stadium.

Gingka had lost for the first time since before his first championship.

Hyoma walked around to the other side of the stadium, and held out his hand. Gingka, though sad from his loss, shook it anyway. "You're a very good blader." Gingka said.

"Thank you. Now, I understand you like to eat?

The bottomless pit's eyes lit up.

_AN: I am starting to get writer's block, as I have told some of my favorite reviewers on here, and I had trouble finishing the chapter. I apologize if some of the chapter seemed a little harsh. I don't know when I will post again, it could be tomorrow, next week, or anywhere in between. So for now, Love me, Hate me, Peytoneli_


End file.
